royal_rebelpedia_fan_cornerfandomcom-20200213-history
Connie Jester
Connie Jester aka Connly is the daughter of the Joker Card also known as The Court Jester. She wants to be the next top villain of wonderland and at Ever After, although she has with alittle help of Colin Lion, she calls him Kittyboy and also her minion. She like her sister Courtly Jester except she wants to become evil but too evil. She is proud of her destiny and since she felt being a royal, but she felt being a rebel too. She decide to become both. She is a Roybel and following the Rebels side while she can follow her father's footsteps. Overall she is happy of her destiny, except she does not want to be mean like the trunchbull from the story Matilda. Her accent is not british, it's more like an american new england accent. She is going to become a good villain forever after. Personality On her evil side, she is sneaky, mischief, and stubborn. On her good side, she is clever, talented, ambitious, malicious, very mischievous. She will never ever be a trunch, so she must become more like Robbie Rotten from the TV show Lazytown. Appearance Connie has light brown hair with light blue and purple streaks in her fringe/bangs. Connie's fringe normally covers half of her right eye and ends in a large swirl. Her eyes are brownish-red. She usually paints a white diamond around her left eye and she paints a light-purplish diamond on her right eye. She almost always wears a large smile and has expressive reddish brown eyebrows. Sometimes she prefers to wear one diamond on her right, and mainly have her fringe cover her whole left eye like her sister Courtly Jester. Setting setting is an unusual place called Wonderland.Wonderland is the magical and madness-filled location which the life of Ever After rely on. Wonderland has a large selection of strange buildings and plants in it's many locations. It is home to all Wonderlanians. Family Connie is the daughter of the Joker Card/ the Court Jester. She is also the young sister of Courtly Jester. Her mother is unknown. Friends She is best friends with Ruchel Stiltskin her roommate and her ascent Colin Lion. She also wants to become best friends with Fardette BlackSwan because her father was best friends with the Swan Boy. But Fardette decided not to friends with a next top villain. But Connie will never give up, she is going to be friend with Fardette no matter what. She is good friends with Maybelle Thorn too. In the meantime, she is frenemies with Libby Hearts and Denise Dutchlace. Once again, she needs to learn how to become nice so she can make new friends. But she not ready for that yet. She is also good friends with Melinda Wormwood too. Romance Her romance is totally simply with Dorian Gale, and she thinks of being her villain of the next the Wicked Witch of the West from the Land of Oz. Well, she does not know if Colin Lion has a crush on her. Pet Russell Jacks is her Jack Russell Terrier. He is quite a hyper dog and does pranks too. He wears a purple diamond on his left eye. Connie also want a pet flying monkey, but they don't allow flying monkeys in Wonderland. So she decide to get a jackrabbit named Cardly. Cardly is a quiet and nice, but she is quite hyper too as well with Russell Jacks. Powers Her powers are like Libby's. She can do card tricks and also create thinks with her playing cards. She even has the power to cut think with just her small finger. But best of all, she is hexcellent with magic tricks and brilliant at her pranks. Early Life Her early life was her childhood memory when she was nice and loves to make people laugh. But her sister Courtly she wants to be the queen of Wonderland and tries to sign Lizzie's page on the Storybook of Legends, but is stopped by Raven Queen. However she wants to do like that too, except Courtly does not have a minion along with her. Like Libby, she was not invited to the Queen of Hearts Birthday. Instead, she was having a playdate with Libby Hearts because she used to be best friends with her. Until she became like her sister when Courtly used to be evil and now she wants to be like Courtly to when she was before. She got her plans prepare for a revenge of her frenemie Libby Hearts and take her side on the big top of Circus Smirkus and wants to replace Shirley Larbile as the ringmaster and the leader of the circus. Will Denise Dutchlace with stop her or Libby Hearts? Bio: Alignment: Roybel/Royal Parents: The Court Jester Parent's Story: Alice in Wonderland Roommate: Ruchel Stiltskin Secret Heart's Desire: I wanted to become the next top villain of Wonderland and at Ever After High!! MAHAHAH!! I need to have my revenge on my ex-best friend Libby and replace Shirley Larblie as me, the ringmaster of the big top circus!!! MAHAHA!! I am soo proud of myself as a good villain and not a bad villain like the evil queen!! EHH! My "Magic" Touch: I can use my magic playing cards and also my hexcellent pranks!! Oh! and I can even do cartwheels and flips too!! Maha!!! Storybook Romance Status: Dorian could be my romance, but I need to become his villain, The Wicked Witch of the West. "Oh Curses!" Moment: AHHHH!!! I'm scare of the trunch!!! She scares me!!! So what is that I ain't got? Courge! You can say that again. Favorite Subject: General Villainy and Circus Training. Time to get my revenge and taking Shirley's place as the new ringmaster of the big top. Least Favorite Subject: Home Evilnomics, UH!! Really!?!? I got some powers all ready. Best Friends Forever After: All my wonderland friends are Libby Hearts and Colin Lion. But i'm sure that Ruchel Stiltskin is absolutely my truly best friend too. Oh, i'm good friends with Fardette BlackSwan and Melinda Wormwood. Class Schedule * General Villainy * Home Evilnomics * Magicology * Science and Sorcery * Anger Management * Cooking Class-ic * Grimmnastics * Anger Manangement * Wonderland Rules * Circus Training Outfit:Original She wears a light pink and light blue inner that matches the colors of her leggings. She wears a dark blue and dark purple top as so as her skirt. She wears very dark purple gloves with her blue and purple bracelets. She wears 2 different colored jester shoes, her collar on her back is in a shape of a jester hat, her accessories are diamonds on her shoes and on her jester hat. She wears two different colored earrings on each side. And she is holding a playing card that has a picture of his father when he was young. Outfit:Legacy Day We will find out soon Trivia * According to her her personality, she is frighten coward of the Trunchbull. * Connie favorite foods are cracker jacks potato chips and her favorite desserts and purple cupcakes. * She is a great couple with Colin Lion, but she admits him as her minion/partner. * Not just her powers of playing cards and pranks, she even great at juggling and clowning. * She wants to be a good villain not a bad villain. * She speaks in a New England accent just like Libby Hearts. * Actually her real name is Connly Jester, but everyone calls her Connie. Quotes Gallery Connie Jester Joker Girl.png|Connie Jester pledges her destiny. What's_in_the_Cards_for_Courtly_Jester_-_Courtly_is_thankful.jpg|Connie Jester's sister Courtly Jester. Connie Jester's Revenge.png|Connie Jester's Revenge on Libby Hearts. Connie Jester's Revenge.png|Connie Jester's Revenge. I will be the Next Top Villian.png|"I will become the next top villain ever after!!!" HAHHA:D Connie Jester 3.png|Connie Jester's original outfit. Connie Jester and Fardette BlackSwan.png|Connie Jester and Fardette BlackSwan Connie Jester Cartoon Verison.png|Connie Jester's Cartoon Verison Connie Jester's hat.png|Connie Jester's Hat connie_jester__getting_fairest_by_princesspeach5-dbro0pg.png|Connie Jester's Getting the Fairest Outfit pink_and_blue_jester_by_toyboy566-dbt2cbm.png|Connie Jester's Playing Card Connie Quinn Jester.png|Connie Quinn Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Girls Category:Roybels Category:Royals Category:Jesters Category:Wonderlandians Category:Alice In Wonderland Category:JanelleMeap's OCs Category:Villains